coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9088 (27th January 2017)
Plot Toyah warns Nick that Leanne’s not going to like his crazy idea. He makes it clear it's none of her business. Under threat of calling the police, Johnny and Aidan make Adam sign a "full and binding settlement" letter offering him £1 compensation. Tracy tells Luke that she was in an abusive relationship but has now been fully cleared. Outside the factory, Adam rows with Alya for sabotaging his plans. Ken approaches and demands to know what’s going on. Steve thinks he and Michelle should go to Ireland to visit her parents for a while. Ken tears a strip off Adam for attempting to rip off the Connors. Adam squirms whilst Daniel enjoys his discomfort. Brian creeps by cooking Roy a lovely meal. Leanne tells Nick that Steve and Michelle will be away when the baby's born. He changes his mind about talking to her about Edinburgh. Nancy is pleased to see that Tracy's revelation has caused a breach between her and Luke. Dev calls at the flat and tells Adam the rent is overdue. Making out it’s a bank error, Adam assures him he’ll have it soon. Daniel tells Adam that although his plan was dumb, he admires him for trying. He also tells Adam he should stop arguing with Ken as the stress could bring on another stroke. Under pressure Toyah feels forced to tell Peter how Nick is planning to take Simon to live in Edinburgh. Roy enjoys his meal. He offers a delighted Brian a permanent place. A stirring Nancy tells Tracy that she and Luke had a date a month ago. In front of her, Luke assures Tracy that he likes her honesty and wants to stay as a couple. Spurned, Nancy makes catty comments about Tracy's age and and a fight breaks out. Peter calls at the flat to have a confrontation with Nick. Nancy is fired and Tracy and Luke are thrown out of the bistro. Tracy's delighted when Luke gives her a fancy necklace for a present. Liz sees Steve and Michelle off. A forlorn Robert gives Michelle a goodbye hug. A calculating Adam apologises to Ken and tells him he’ll support him in his DNR decision and suggests he should also sort out his will. Ken’s grateful for his backing. Peter confronts Nick about his plans. Leanne’s stunned, pointing out it’s the first she’s heard of it. Peter reveals to Nick that he knows Steve is the father of Leanne’s baby and that if he tries to pull any more stunts, he’ll spill the beans. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy Barlow -Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Nancy Briers - Alice Barlow Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Court - Stairwell and entrance hall *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tells Peter that Nick is planning to take Simon to live in Edinburgh, so Barlow Sr threatens to spill the beans about Steve's secret; Ken tears a strip off Adam for attempting to rip off the Connors; and Luke is taken aback by Tracy's revelation. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,930,000 viewers (15th place - ratings for this episode were affected by it being transmitted opposite FA Cup football on BBC1). Category:2017 episodes